


Collapse

by Maplefudge



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-01
Updated: 2008-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplefudge/pseuds/Maplefudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenes between four friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collapse

**02; Storm**

Olette was a strong, responsible, smart and confident girl. In the eyes of the three young men who always surrounded her, that girl made no errors, except probably for always nagging them to do her homework. Aside from that, she seemed _perfect_ , and nothing seemed to faze her. Bugs, snakes, or the likes didn't seem to scare her, unlike most girls.

So, one night, they all decided to head home when thunder and rain approached, and they didn't want to wait for it to get any worse. When he got home, Hayner realized that he had left his school bag, and decided to head back for it. Rain and lightning didn't scare him - Olette's pissed off face did, though, every time she found out he didn't do his homework.

Imagine the boy's surprise when he arrived at the hideout to find a shivering form under a thick blanket, on the couch, and he tapped on the shoulder to catch the person's attention. To his surprise, a soft voice yelped, and he realized it was Olette. Hesitating, and probably by impulse, he sat down beside the form and wrapped his arms around her small body. When Olette realized who it was, she sighed in comfort and explained that thunder scared her. Hayner wanted to scold her for not telling him, but he stayed quiet. It was the first time he saw Olette this frightened, and he concluded that Olette, after all, was still human. **  
04; Lessons**

Pence had never been that great at mathematics, but he never admitted it. He wasn't like Hayner who would groan and complain when he couldn't understand something, and pester Olette to teach him. Pence, on the other hand, would munch on a sandwich and tie his brows in a knot, trying to figure out the equation that seemed like another language. Olette had asked him if he needed any help, but he said that he got it, and that Hayner was the one who needed the help more. This resulted in Hayner trying to hit him with a pencil, and with a laugh, Pence went back to his homework.

He didn't know why he had a hard time admitting that he was having difficulty. He was okay with other subjects, just not _this_ one, which wrecked his brain. He looked around and saw Roxas swinging his legs in a bored manner. The boy contemplated it for a while, and then gestured for Roxas. Blinking, the blonde came over and Pence whispered the word, 'help'. _That_ was the first time he ever asked for help in Mathematics without scheming around for a more subtle way, and Roxas sat down beside him with a huge grin and tried to explain the equation to him.

It took them a few minutes, and Pence was not getting it, still. Roxas was getting more frustrated by the moment. It took them a while to realize a shadow looming over them, and they turned around to see Olette with a huge smirk. Pence gave a groan of exasperation when the girl told him that Roxas didn't get it at all, either. ****

**07; Shopping**

Hayner looked at the calendar that hung on one of the walls of their spot, and his eyes widened when he realized what day it was. Today's date was encircled with a red marker, and before Pence and Roxas could realize just what the fuss was about, Hayner had rushed out of the place. Muttering something, Pence looked at the calendar, and his eyes, too, flung wide open.

"What..?" Roxas started to ask, but his friend had followed Hayner's footsteps. Roxas was too far away from the calendar, so he stood up to read it. Before he came near it, though, Olette entered with a huge smile on her face, and Roxas realized what day it was.

It was the day Olette got her monthly allowance from her mother.

Hayner and Pence had warned him before about this day, but he had only been welcomed to the group recently. So, he made no complaint when Olette practically dragged him to the mall and asked him if this looked nicer, or that one? Blue or red? Oh, isn't this stuffed animal just _so_ adorable..? Roxas, wake up!

Roxas found himself simply nodding to most of her questions. He didn't realize that it was _this_ exasperating to shop with a girl, especially since she had him hold most of her belongings. Still, at the end of the day, she treated him to some snacks, and Roxas just _couldn't_ complain. **  
17; Starting from Scratch**

The first time Pence decided he wanted to try baking, he grabbed some items from the supermarket and ignored how Hayner teased him for being such a pansy. Pence thought it was interesting how these ingredients could just become something delicious and edible, like the cookies he would buy straight from the counter. Olette had hit Hayner to shut him up, and Roxas told Pence to be sure to bring some the next day, so they could all get a taste.

Pence set out the ingredients on his kitchen table and set out to work. Flour, check. Butter, check. Eggs, sugar, check. Milk... gone? "This will probably work," Pence said to himself as he grabbed something else from his fridge. I mean, they're both liquid, right? Wait, this doesn't seem right - the color of the batter is all weird. Oh, did it matter at this point? As long as it baked in the oven, it would turn out to be cookies.

"That... looks interesting." Roxas said with a nervous expression as Pence showed him his creation. He hesitated to take a bite, and tried with all his will power not to end up spitting it out. Pence could read his expression, though.

"I suppose starting from scratch to get something to eat is just that troublesome." Pence said with a sigh.


End file.
